


Serendipity

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy had intended to enjoy life after his loss in the 2011 AO final and he’s determined to keep to that plan, even if Novak ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after losing first match at Rotterdam 2011. I had assumed Andy would lose the match and be gone, but he was in the doubles with Jamie. Just ignore that.

Andy had meant it when he said he’d planned to enjoy time away from the court and not rush back but Novak’s shoulder messed up the plan. Which kind of figures, actually. If Novak had attended Rotterdam, Andy would have withdrawn.

It isn’t about Novak. He deserved to win the Australian Open because one player’s game showed up that Sunday and it, sadly, wasn’t his own. Novak winning he can accept.

Novak’s sympathetic look toward Andy is another story. Novak had left a message that night apologizing… _apologizing, dammit._ Novak should be celebrating this title, not being concerned for the loser. Andy was willing to accept calling himself a loser, wallowing perfectly fine on his own (well, with his crew) without dragging the champion down with him.

It had been true in the past that Andy couldn’t deal well with losing to someone who was supposedly on the same level. He did have trouble accepting that Novak improved faster than him, having an Australian Open title while he didn’t even get out of the first round that year. It took time before Andy could simply enjoy the time they’d spend together without worrying about results – then again, it is much easier when the draws fall so that they’re barely facing each other as had been the last few years.

He wasn’t surprised he lost first round. He wanted to go back to living life for a few weeks and this match, this trip, became just another stopover. There’s nothing that particularly interests him about being in the Netherlands right now so he books the next available flight out, telling his crew he’ll be gone about a week.

It would annoy Novak how he’s exactly living life right now. There’s been some of the predictable – a Playstation match here, a training session on the track there – but the where is less predictable. He’s spent time with the team in Miami, a day or two in Surrey, taking some messages but ignoring many more.

Andy may have claimed it was a random flight picked but he knows he’s always loved playing in New York City. This time, his visit is in the winter and there’s no tennis match to prepare for. With the snow on the ground and the murky sky, it actually feels a little like home. Well, until he’s bumped into for the fifteenth time in ten minutes.

He likes the anonymity here. He bought the jacket off a vendor so that he wasn’t wearing adidas head-to-toe, although he notices he would have fit in even if he had kept to that. The black knit hat helps blend in as well.

The idea is just to walk around, visiting from store to store. He’s not particularly interested in shopping, not wanting to have to deal with carrying anything beyond his luggage with him to wherever the next stop will be. Central Park is especially lovely, with the kids skating on the rink and lovers leaning on each other as they do the carriage ride.

Valentine’s Day is in a few days, he realizes futilely. It doesn’t really matter, except there is a lot of red and pink in the window displays and couples strolling arm in arm.

He’s not thinking about doing that himself. First of all, he doesn’t have anyone… and the person he’d want in that position right now would be doing it out of pity.

Novak can pull off the romantic gesture… the more over-the-top the better. Ballroom dancing on the court, fake proposals, cutesy flirting – he’s a natural. He would love watching this crowd gather for a group which contains a lady in a bridal gown and a professional photographer looking for the perfect shot. As it is, this just makes Andy want to turn in another direction.

This turn lands him in front of a toy store, which is just a cruel twist if there ever was one. FAO Schwartz, a place he’s heard Novak marvel over because _his_ brain is forever ten years old whereas Andy’s been stuck at middle-aged grump for most of his life.

Since this trip is about doing stuff he wouldn’t normally do, Andy ventures inside. He’s hoping maybe the spirit of the children will rub off on him but it’s a school day so all that remains are frazzled mothers and screaming toddlers.

Then he sees the Muppet workshop stand. Andy chuckles as he remembers Novak being flustered when he was compared to Beaker from that program. Then he gets an idea.

There is a bored employee fiddling around with various noses. Andy sits down, trying his hardest not to smile as the incredulous look shifts to flirtatious once she realizes they’re about the same age. He makes it clear this is meant for a loved one just to dissuade her but it sounds right in that moment to call Novak that.

Once he has the figures done, he poses them then snaps the picture before paying for the purchases. He keeps his head down as the cashier speaks too excitedly about presenting them at a homemade dinner – or share a sundae if that was too cliché. Andy chuckles lightly before admitting they’ll be apart for the holiday. She sighs, then says that the picture will have to do in the meantime – and that the orange haired one is rather cute.

As soon as Andy is away from the prying eyes of the store, he flips open his phone. Continuing to ignore the messages as he types away

_wanted 2 show u new hairdo_

then promptly deletes it. It seems forced. He tries again:

_siteseein still all is fine_

All is not fine. He wants to apologize for ignoring Novak since the final because Novak is the better person right now and Andy is simply wallowing in the river of denial. He still has no idea what he wants to say so he opts to just send the picture and hope it conveys _something._

*

Andy turns away from the park and makes random turns, figuring he’ll eventually end up in the proper spot. That ends up being accurate upon seeing the display for Serendipity 3. A place known for desserts and its crowds if the line is any indication. Novak would love showing off for the people waiting – well, it would begin with just a conversation between just the two of them but he’d just _have_ to add in some mimicked voice and the person in front of them would laugh under their breath and it’d catch Novak’s attention until he’d entertain the entire line…

Andy doesn’t want to do this. He can’t stand the crowd but he _really_ can’t stand thinking about Novak now. Can’t stand seeing all these couples cooing over the mountain of ice cream and indulgence that awaits them. He takes a picture of one of the sundaes and presses send on impulse, just to annoy the recipient with the Forbidden Broadway Sundae.

Instead, he walks into the shop attached to the store and that will have to do. There is a package of their famous frozen hot chocolate and will have to be enjoyed in the hotel room tonight. Alone, away from this sickeningly sweet scene.

When he leaves, seeing the floral shop doesn’t really help matters so he chooses right instead of left. That lands him in front of some theme restaurant promoting a “lovers special” but it’s the promotion for their alcoholic drinks which seem more enticing right now. If he’s going to be surrounded by couples, a drink or two will be needed and at least if he’s stationed at the bar, less likely to see the couples.

A hockey game is playing on one monitor, the world news with accompanying scroll on the other. Andy sticks with the hockey game, which garners a smile from the bartender. He’s not looking to get drunk so he sticks with beer.

“Shopping for your valentine?” the bartender asks, gesturing toward the bags sitting on the next stool.

Andy is about to say no but he kind of _has_ done that so just answers with a shrug.

The bartender grins then sets the beer bottle down in front of Andy. “Oh I get that too. My girlfriend and I are fighting as well. She doesn’t want to see me for Valentine’s Day but I know if I don’t do something, my stuff will be out on the curb.”

“Actually we’re not a couple. It’s… complicated.”

“Meaning if you get drunk enough, you might be good for a story but you’re only on beer so I can’t count on that. That’s cool. Does she know you’re interested?”

“I don’t know. No… Nolene is… a co-worker and I’m using this trip to figure things out. It hasn’t been the best few weeks.”

“Ah. Can hear the accent now. You from England?”

Andy is about to retort then catches his tongue just in time to remember this is not a reporter; this guy simply thinks he’s a tourist telling a common tale. “Yeah.”

“Do you think she’s interested?”

“Hard to tell. She flirts with everyone.”

“I hear you. Mixed signals. Alisha is the expert on that. She’ll hang around her childhood friend, get all close then wonder why I’m annoyed. It’s…”

Andy’s phone buzzes. He tries to ignore the sound but it buzzes two more times in a span of a minute. Finally deciding it might be an emergency, Andy checks the screen. Three messages from Novak.

The first: _nice try but his hair is better than yours_

The second: _ur such a liar, ur not ok even if u want me 2 think so. tho i really wish i had that ice cream. so jealous._

The third: _hope u find what ur looking for. i miss u._ <3

Andy stares at the phone long enough to catch the bartender’s attention. He looks over at the screen, then smiles bright. “I’d say that if you think she’s not interested, you are clearly blind. Call her.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These Muppets were made at the [ FAO Schwarz website](http://www.fao.com/whatnots/index.jsp).


End file.
